The Feud
"The Feud" is the second segment of the 13th. episode in the season 2 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Plot The episode starts with Jimmy and Carl playing basketball. Then, Hugh walks out of the house knowing everything is fine, until he spots crabgrass on his lawn. Ebenezer Wheezer then shows up trimming the bushes, and Hugh reminds him that he needs to return his lawn lopper. Ebenezer thinks he had returned it weeks ago. Hugh however, doesn't believe him and attempts to go into his garage, but they then argue with each other about whether or not it had been returned and insult one another over it. Eventually, they start insulting each other's lawn decorations, and while Ebenezer insults Sir Quacksalot, he accidently breaks him. As a result, they become sworn enemies and Jimmy and Carl are separated from each other as their fathers don't want to be involved in anything having to do with each other. Jimmy tries to find a way to play with Carl without having to go to the Wheezer's home. So he plays a holographic game with him. Unfortunately, Hugh finds out about this and forces Carl to leave the game. Hugh reminds Jimmy that he is not allowed to be with Carl anymore due to the feud and tells him that he will make more "non-wheezer" friends. Jimmy tells him that he will eventually use one of his inventions to get around the feud, but this only makes Hugh get rid of all of them. The next morning at breakfast, a dejected Jimmy complains to his mother about the feud and that something must be done about it. His mother agrees with him, and as a peace offering to the Wheezers, she baked a brambleberry pie. Both Jimmy and Judy are confident that the plan will work. Jimmy then finds Sheen in the cabinet when he is putting his cereal box back in it. Jimmy questions why he was there, and Sheen replies that he wanted to bring him and Carl back together through his exclusive "Reach out and Touch out" friend program. Jimmy asks about it, and Sheen explains to him that he will secretly send messages to both him and Carl for $4 a month. Jimmy tells him that the plan isn't necessary, as Judy will be resolving the conflict with her pie. However, they hear Ebenezer screaming and run to the Wheezer's to see what's going on. At the Wheezer's, Ebenezer has a horrible itch on his back caused by a rash, which is his allergy to brambleberry pie, something Mrs. Neutron was unaware of. Mrs. Wheezer accuses Judy of trying to harm her husband on purpose, and as a result, they start to argue and loathe each, making the feud even worse. Judy then tells her son to never mention Carl ever again. Since Judy's plan backfired, Jimmy tells Sheen to make a get-together song with Carl. Sheen agrees, making it in the style of a Mexican-Bandito theme. The three friends get together and discuss the new plan. Jimmy asks for the components Carl and Sheen were told to bring, a gyro motion top and a crazy loopy straw respectively. Although Hugh stored all of Jimmy's inventions, he forgot about Goddard, and combines the two components with extra parts from Goddard in order to make his Crabgrass Accelerator. Carl reminds Jimmy that Hugh and Ebenezer hate crabgrass, but Jimmy explains that it's part of the plan. The two hate crabgrass so much that they'd have no choice but to work together to save their lawns and end the feud. They go back to the neighborhood and start to set up the plan. Jimmy zaps the Wheezer's lawn and crabgrass grows all over it. They do the same thing to the Neutron's house, and it is also covered in crabgrass. Both Hugh and Ebenezer notice the crabgrass outbreak and once again blame each other for it. Jimmy interrupts their argument and tells them to work together. However, Hugh and Ebenezer still hate each other so much that they refuse to do so. Carl gets frustrated by the plan's failure and tries to grow more crabgrass, even while Jimmy warns him not to. The crabgrass then grows into giant claw-like plant monsters, which Jimmy explains has been caused by a mutagenic growth cycle that has now gone out of control. The monstrous plants grab the trio and attack them. Luckily, Hugh and Ebenezer walk out frightened by the view and must now kill the monsters. Hugh starts killing some of the monsters with one of Jimmy's inventions: a light sword. Another set of plant monsters grow and Ebenezer starts spraying some of them with his weed spray. They continue fighting and killing the plant monsters until they bump into one another and, for a split second, feel a sense of loathing again, but when they see their sons being attacked, they finally decide to team up and work together. Hugh and Ebenezer kill all of the plant monsters and Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are freed. Jimmy and Carl's mothers are glad that their sons are both Ok. Everyone agrees that while the Neutrons and the Wheezers have each others' differences, they will have to accept them. But Hugh and Ebenezer still can't get over the missing lawn lopper, so they argue once again, only to get hit on their heads by Judy and Martha with brooms. Sheen then remembers that Sam at the Candy Bar paid him to send a message to Hugh in the style of a festive polka theme. Through his message, it is revealed Sam had Hugh's lawn lopper the whole time, and that Sheen didn't reveal it sooner, and everything could have been avoided if he did. Everybody now gets outraged at Sheen and start to advance on him, ready to beat him up. Quotes :Hugh: Duck lover? Why... (Judy and Martha get angry at their husbands and then attack them with brooms) :Sheen: I just remembered! Sam at the Candy Bar paid me to send a message to Mr. Neutron, and he's chosen a festive polka theme! (sings and yodels): Thanks for lending me your lawn lopper. I'll return it within the next few days. (the Neutrons and Wheezers go bewildered then glare at Hugh for his mistake before glaring at Sheen, finishes): That'll be four bucks, please. :Judy, Martha, Carl, and Jimmy: (all angry) Sheen! :Sheen: (nervously) Of course, we could discuss a preferred customer discount? Trivia *The title card is in the style of the Richard Dawson era of the TV game show Family Feud. *It is revealed in this episode that Ebenezer collects cats just as much as Hugh collects ducks. *This is the only episode where someone else does the scapula gag. *The message Sheen sings to Hugh message is to the tune of Lonely Goatherd from the musical The Sound of Music. *In this episode, Sheen and Carl mentioned events from Normal Boy and Jimmy on Ice. Gallery Mrs. Neutron Angrily Doesn't Want Jimmy to Mention the Word Carl.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Where Jimmy and Friends Both Win in the End